


All Done. Bye Bye.

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: An X-File Case, Angst, Episode: s02e03 Blood, F/M, Friendship, One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-05
Updated: 2004-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Blood: Missing Scene.  Mulder tried to find the meaning of his cell phone display hallucination.





	All Done. Bye Bye.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: "All Done. Bye bye" 

Author: Pattie 

Rated: PG 

Category: Post-Ep., Missing Scene 

Spoiler: Blood 

Summary: Mulder wonder if he, too, is delusional after 

Having been exposed to L.S.D.M. 

Archive: Gossamer, Ephemeral, AftertheFact, any other nice 

as long as you ask me. 

Disclaimer: Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen, and Fox Studios 
    
    
                own these two.  I borrowed them and will return them.
                I promise.
    

For several long moments, Mulder stared at his cell phone. Scully had hung up after sucha long time, chalking it up to the accidental pressimg of a button. "All done. Bye bye." HE sat there in shock. Had he been affected by the L.S.D.M. as well? Or could it be he just thought he had been exposed to so much of it that he would succumb to its hallucinogenic effects. 

Scully dialed to see if it was Mulder who had called her. "Mulder? Did you just call?" No reply. "Mulder?" 

He snapped out of his reverie and said, "Yeah. I... you wouldn't know if... that is... do yOu think I was exposed to a sufficient amount of L.S.D.M. that I could begin hallucinating?" 

"Well, I don't know, Mulder. Why don't we get a blood sample and find out." 

Mulder was silent, remembering the events at the college tower. "The sight of blood set that guy off, Scully. He saw me bleeding, and nearly illed me." 

"Yes, but you stopped him, Mulder. He was delusional and so phobic he didn't have any clue what was happening. He is in hospital, and he'll be okay. But I am worried about you. So, let me pick you up and we'll have you tested." 

"You think that's necessary, Scully?" 

"Mulder, you did get caught in the middle of a spraying. It's okay if you're... if you're not feeling so great." 

"You mean if I'm hallucinating," he moaned. "No, I don't think so... I mean, I don't know what to think. Forget I asked." 

"No, I will not Mulder. As yoour partner and doctor I want to see that you are okay. Now are you still at the bus stop?" 

He sat staring at the phone, trying to see if he would see those words again. "Yes, I am still here. Scully, what if I told you I had hallucinated, but wait, not something bad." 

"Well, what display did you see it on?" 

"Would you believe my cell phone?" 

"Your best friend and constant companion. Of course. How ridiculous of me not to think of that in the first place." 

That angered him. "Are you saying I'd do anything my cell phone told me to do, because if you are, then you have no faith in me, Scully!" 

"Mulder, calm down. You were the one who asked if you'd been affected. Remember?" 

Mulder ran his hand across his face, closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "Yes, Scully, and I'm sorry. I did want to know." 

"I know this is kind of embarrassing, but, ush, what did you see on your phone, Mulder?" 

You're not going to believe this." 

"I will, Mulder. I know you're honest. You can tell me." 

"All done. Bye bye." 

"All done. Bye bye?" 

"Yes. See, I know you think it's..." 

"No, Mulder, I don't think it's crazy. I think it proved you are a very strong man. If it read something positive, and didn't tell you to shoot someone, drive a stake or attack a pretty woman, then 'All Done. Bye Bye.' is a pretty good thing. Don't you see?" 

"Yeah, Scully," he chuckled. "I guess for once I've seen something good. Even under the infuence of bug spray." 

"Let's get that blood tested just to make sure. Wait there and I'll be right over." 

Mulder felt more secure in himself. "Sure." After Scully hung up, Mulder closed the phone, tempted a bit to look at the display. Butthen, he decided some things were better left alone while the going was good. He smiled, knowing he wasn't phobic or violent, because that made all the difference in the world to him right then and there. 

. 

**END**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
